Under A Crimson Moon
by FallingIntoSilence
Summary: Aiuura is new to the leaf village, she studies to be a ninja and finally she is assigned to a team and her adventure starts from there please review and if i made a mistake please tell me and thanks for reading ;
1. Chapter 1 A New Team For Aiuura!

Note: Okay hey guys this is my first story so I tried my best but anyways Aiuura is Yuna (yes from ffx) but I changed it up a bit she can still summon and she still has her dress spears (but I use them a little different in this story) About: When a girl named Aiuura come to the leaf village she has no memory of her life so she trys to start new. Training as a ninja she is finally assigned to a team and her adventure starts from there (rated T for later violence)

Chapter 1. ~A New Team For Aiuura!~

I sighed as I looked down at the street from where I sat on the widow edge, I wasn't completely use to my new life but then again I wasn't even sure what kind of life I had before so I guess this life wouldn't be all bad. It had been a few months since I came to this village not many friendly face around but I'm still making it through. "Uh…" I rubbed my forehead I had been sitting there all night not moving at all I didn't really feel like doing anything but watch the night sky, I did the same thing every night with out any purpose.

After awhile I got up and hopped out of the window successively landing on my feet. "It looks like those ninja lessons are paying off" I said with a quiet chuckle. It was true I was training to be a ninja and tomorrow was the day I would be assigned to a squad I wasn't sure which one but I guess I would find out tomorrow. Even though like most ninja's I didn't have chakra (or at least the kind ninja's used) so I wasn't able to do the things ninja's do, the hokaga said even though I didn't I had a special talent. I kind of thought that she was off but I guess I would have to trust her. When I had taken at least five steps I had noticed that I forgot to put shoe's on but it didn't matter anyways. I wasn't sure where I was going but I stopped at a roman shop (or was it a stand?)

I started to get lost in my thoughts when I sat down but was ripped from them. "What can I get you?" I looked up at the shop keeper, he was drying a bowl with a towel while he talked to me. "Uh... Anything is fine" I mumbled "Okay then" after a few minutes he handed me a bowl by the looks of it looked like miso ramen "Thanks" I handed him the money but I didn't eat any of it I just sat looking at it. I heard someone came into the shop and sit 5 chairs away from me I could hear him laughing. "I'll have Miso ramen with extra pork" He said while still laughing. The shop keeper sighed and said "I'm sorry but I just ran out I gave my last bowl to the girl over there" I could tell he was pointing at me. "Aw... when do you restock?" "Not for a few more days" I glanced over at the boy he had spiky blond hair he was wearing what looked like a black and orange jump suit? He also wore a head band with the hidden leaf village's symbol on it on his forehead. I sighed and slid the bowl down to him "I didn't eat any of it" I mumbled and got up and left. I had a feeling I would see that guy again.

While walking away from the ramen shop I tried not to get lost on my way back but unfortunately I did... "You've got to be kidding me..." I said with a groaned, then I remember a way to get back. I looked at the sky and the moon was in the same place it had been before I left but not the same angle so I walked backwards until it was. I turned to the house. "Well now I know a way home at night" I took the key out of my pocket and opened the door and slipped the key back into my pocket when I came back into my house it seemed kind of empty the down stairs was divided into two parts the living room which only had a table and a couch and the kitchen. I walked over to the living room table and picked up a piece of paper which the hokage had written. It was a letter explaining how because I didn't remember anything she'd give me a name which was written on the back and where to be tomorrow so I can meet my new team. I flipped the page over to see the name written on the back ' Tsukiko '

Even though the hokage gave me a name I liked to be called Aiuura so I guess I have two names now... I yawned and walked into my room and dropped down on my bed I gripped tightly onto the necklace that hung around my neck, I always had it on not once did I even dare take it off for fear that I would loss it. To me I was kind of like a key to my past but I just hadn't figured out how to use it. After awhile I eventually slipped into a dreamless sleep.

I sat up and looked out the window when I got up I closed the curtain so the sun wasn't in my eye's. I quickly got dressed with the new clothes that had been put in my dresser; it was a rather simple outfit a black sleeveless top the stops right below my breasts, a black skirt that was stop two inches above my knees it split up the side so I wore shorts under it. I slipped on the fish net gloves that went all the way to my elbows. I quickly brushed my short brown hair that almost touched my shoulders. While I was looking at my self in the mirror I noticed a tattoo of a crescent moon both tips touched my bellybutton, why hadn't I noticed that before? I shook my head and tied my head protector to my thigh before heading out (meaning jumping out my window)

I ran through the village but I stopped when I saw that boy from last night "Maybe he knows where it is" I thought to myself. I ran up to him "Hey do you know where the Forest Of Chakra is?" he looked at my rather confused then he explained to me where it was right after he did I ran off to where it was but I yelled thanks over my shoulder before I did. But he yelled something back but I wasn't paying attention to what he said.

When I got there I found no one there, by the time I as in the middle of the forest trying to catch my breath. I heard some leaves rustling in the tree but I thought it was a bird or something but I saw something reflect in the sun. I quickly jumped back to see a kunai hit the ground where I was then some wood came out of the ground heading for me I jumped onto it and jumped back onto the ground that's when a pink haired girl jumped out of a tree and punched the ground making split apart I was thrown back but I grabbed onto a tree branch and flipped over it and land perfectly on the ground. What the hell was going on? After a second there was ton of the guy that I had met last night and they all leaped at me.

I raised my arm above my head and a staff appeared above my head when I swung it and hit the first one it disappeared in a puff of smoke, so that's basically all I did was swung the staff until I hit one in the head and all of the clones disappeared but the one I hit. He was on the ground rubbing his head and saying ow every second. "Oops" I said and the staff disappeared from my hands. I could hear a female laughing and the girl with pink haired jumped out of the tree "She got you good Naruto" She said while still laughing "Hey! It could happen to anyone you know!" he said while still rubbing his head and got up "Ramen boy?" Is all I said and he looked at me kind of funny "Ramen boy? Oh! I guess I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last night well because you ran off anytime I meet you" He held out his hand to me "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He said with a wide grin on his face but I didn't move so he put his hand down "Why did you attack me?" Is all I said but before he could answer a man did before him "It was a test you passed congratulations" A man walked out from behind a tree "I'm Caption Yamato and it seems you already met Naruto, and the girl over there is Sakura" I glanced over at the girl with pink he she gave me a small smile

I nodded then looked back at caption Yamato and Naruto "So what's your name?" Naruto asking while folding his arm's behind his head "My name is Tsukiko but I liked to be called Aiuura" "Okay then, Welcome to Team Seven" I nodded again. "Oh I guess I didn't really thank you for the ramen last night-" I cut him off "It's okay I wasn't hungry" "So then what can you do Aiuura?" I shrugged my shoulders "I don't really have chakra like you guys do but the hokage said I had some special talent" "And that would be?" I sighed "I don't know, see the thing is when I came to this village I wasn't sure who I was I didn't remember a thing but so far the only I can do is this" I raised my hand above my head and the same staff that I used before appeared again. "Well so far from what I've seen you are very fast and pay close attention to you surroundings but other then that I guess where just going to have to figure it out from there" The caption said "Okay" "You guys can go" we all nodded

On our way back to the village it was rather quiet until Naruto started asking questions "So you really don't remember anything?" "Yep" "Aw well that must suck" "You have no idea" I mumbled under my breath "But wait if you don't remember anything how did you remember your name?" "I didn't the hokage gave me that name but I like to call myself Aiuura because I like the way it sounds" "Oh okay" After that there wasn't anything else to say.

When we got to the village Sakura ditched us leaving me alone with Naruto. "So... uh do you know your way around yet?" "No not really I-" "i can show you around if you like" He said with a rather cheesy grin "That sounds great an all but I really should be getting home..." "Oh" he said with disappointment in his voice "How about you show me around tomorrow?" he instantly snapped out of his sadness and smiled "Okay" at this time I stopped and found my house "This is where you live?" he asked looking around "Yeah" "Awesome I live right down the street from where you are so it won't be hard to find you" He said with a laugh "Yeah, well I better get going" I held out my hand "It was nice meeting you" I said, he shook my hand "You too"

When I turned to go in my house I could still feel him staring at me, I shut the door behind me and let out a loud sigh. The emptiness of the house was rather uncomfortable but I guess you would get use to it after a while. Later that night after I made and ate my dinner I went up stairs and opened my dresser drawer and pulled out some clothes. These clothes were the same one's I had on when I came here, it was a white sleeveless top that had a pink hood attached and a V shaped split between the chest area where a weird symbol hung down and a pink layer was under the white top and a gold string across the stomach area. Black shorts that had a half of a blue skirt that tied at the hip and a bag that came with a belt. It also had a yellow armband for both my arms and a black wrist band and a red thing that wrapped on my hair that I still had on well same with the wooden earring. But the only thing from this outfit that I didn't take out where the boots I kept them somewhere (I forgot where it is though)

When I put them back I looked at the two weapons that came with it I picked one of them up. I think it was called a gun or something like that, they didn't have this kind of weapon around here so I kept it hidden and sometimes I would sneak out of the village and shoot at some trees or what ever I could find. After awhile I shut the dresser and I dropped down on my bed and slipped into another dreamless sleep


	2. Chapter 2 A Moonlight Danger!

Chapter 2. ~The Moonlight Danger!~

I was woken up by a poke in the forehead "Erm…" I opened my eye's slowly to see a body in my window "Ah!" I feel backwards out of my bed "Ouch" I rubbed my butt "That hurt" "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scary you Aiuura" I blinked and looked at the person in the window, when my eyes adjusted to the dark I could see Naruto there. "Naruto what are you doing here it's like six in the morning" I wined and got back up and got back under the bed "Well you said I could show you around today" "Yeah but I meant later in the morning not at the crack of dawn"

I said as I pulled my pillow over my head, I heard him go into my room and keep poking me. I sighed and sat up "Alright you win, I'm up" I said. He laughed in triumph, and started looking around my room "Nice room" "Thanks" all what was in my room was a bed which was next to the window and a dresser that what was against the wall next to the door "I was thinking about changing the color, white is not really working out for me" I said with a sigh

He walked over to my dresser and picked up my gun "What's this" "No, don't touch that!" I ran over to him and put my hand over the tip of the gun but I scared him and he pulled the trigger on mistake while my hand on the barrel. I tried to scream but nothing came out all I could do is hold my hand close to my chest "What's wrong! Are you okay!" the blood dripped down my arm and onto the floor.

Thank god I forgot to put in the bullets "Yeah I'm fine just a little cut" I said while my breathing started to pick up. I ran downstairs and stuck my hand in the sink and ran cold water over it after it stop bleeding I wrapped a towel tightly around it and leaned back on the counter "Jeez…" I said with a sigh "Naruto you need to be more careful with that kind of thing" He head hung low "I'm sorry…" I sighed again and walked over to him and patted his head "It's ok it, it was really my fault for leaving it around… It doesn't even hurt anymore, see" I unwrapped the towel to show him he looked at it then back at me.

"There's nothing there?" "Huh?" I looked at it and he was right it was gone "What the hell!" I flipped over my hand where the gun shot was "It was just there a second ago?" I shook my head "Oh well it's gone so it's done and over with" I said with throwing the towel into the sink and sat down at the kitchen table and sighed, I glanced up at Naruto who was looking at me. "You can show me around once I change clothes" He nodded and sat down when I got up and ran up stairs.

I looked around on the ground looking for my gun but not finding "Where'd it go!" I looked under my bed then reaching under and pulled out my gun "Found you" I got back up and put it back in my dresser. Before I got changed I wiped up the blood on the floor. When I got to the door to go down stairs I stopped to look at my hand I kept looking at it, _"where had my wound gone?"_ I quickly thought to myself but I pushed that aside and went back downstairs.

"Okay lets go" I said with a slight smile "Awesome" Naruto said with one of his wide grins. The whole day Naruto showed me around town but the last place we stopped was the ramen shop for something to eat (well he was I was just gonna take a break) While he ate I was deep into thoughts about everything but I was ripped from my thoughts when Naruto spoke "So what do you think" "About what?" "The village" "Oh… well it's very big" I said with half a laugh "Anything else?" "Well because of you I won't get lost" I said with a smile, he turned a little red which made me laugh.

After awhile it had become silent which I'm use to but this silence was different. I closed my eye's but I snapped them open when I felt something watching us nothing good…

~Naruto's P.O.V~

I slowly ate my second bowl of reman from time to time I would glance at Aiuura but her back was to the counter and watching out to the streets and by the looks of it she was in another world until she jumped up. "Something wrong?" "No… but I better head home it's getting late" "Okay, I'll walk you home" I got up "No, no that's okay I'll be fine" After that she ran out, I ran after her but she was already gone "Where does she disappear to?" I began to wonder. When I sat back down I could see she left the money to pay for the ramen "If she keeps paying for my ramen she's going to be broke" I said with a quiet laugh.

"So who's your new girlfriend?" Teuchi said with a chuckle "She's not my girlfriend just a friend" I could feel myself blushing a little but I shook my head "If only I knew where she run's off to…" I mumbled to myself

~Aiuura P.O.V~

After I kept running the feeling died down but I had run into the forest and the sun had gone down half and hour ago and the moon had just started to rise. I kept walking until I stopped at a waterfall I deiced to take a break for a bit before I would go home. I kneeled down next to the water and splashed some water onto my face but the second time I stopped and looked into the water that was in my hand I could see something moving behind me. I jumped forward and the ground exploded right as I jumped, when I landed in the water and looked up at where it had come from.

"Not to bad" A male voice said from one of the tree's in front of me. "Who's there!" I yelled out. A man with blond hair in a ponytail and one side of his face covered by his hair had jumped down from the tree's he wore a black coat that had a few red clouds on them, I could see that his head protector had be scratched or was it suppose to look like that?

He was smirking as he threw something at me, I jumped back as the water exploded from where I was standing. "What do you want?" "You'll find out soon enough" He said with another smirk and threw something at me again but this time I wasn't fast enough and was thrown back. I slammed into a tree "Ouch… I'll be feeling that in the morning" When I got back up my vision was a little fussy I was guessing it was from being thrown into the tree so hard.

I had no weapons what was I going to do? He threw another bomb (I'm just guessing) at me but I moved aside before it could hit me. Suddenly I wasn't able to move my body, I wasn't controlling it. When I stepped back into the water I swung my arm and the water hit him. "What the!" I lifted my hand and the water froze, his whole body was encased in ice.

After a second I felt dizzy, I dropped onto one of my knee's but I stood back up once I noticed I could control my body again I ran past the man and back toward the village. I tripped a few times but I kept going before anything else would happen.

When I got back to the village I ran right past Naruto before he noticed me I was far away but he followed me anyways. "Hey there you are, where do you keep disappearing to?" I didn't say anything I just kept running, sadly he was faster then me.

He ran in front of me, to prevent bashing into him I jumped over his head and landed perfectly on my feet but I slammed to a stop when I came to my house. Instead of using the front door I jumped through my room window. I began pacing the room and replaying what just happened, the only two things that were on my mind were who was that man and how did I do all of that?

But my thoughts came to a stop when Naruto poked his head in my window. Before he could say anything I cut him off "Naruto right now is not the best time… I think maybe you should keep your distance from me for a while" "Why?" But I couldn't answer his question "Please just promise me you will" he looked at me rather confused but then nodded "Okay I promise" I smiled slightly "Thank you" I said in a whisper

After a while he did leave and I would have to figure out my next move, why had that man attacked me and would he do it again because if he did I would have to keep my distance from everyone to keep them safe because if they got hurt it would have all because of me and I couldn't bare to know that someone's pain was all my fault.

~The next morning~

I hadn't slept that night I had to many things on my mind… I had thought about what I should the only thing I came up with was go talk to the hokage and see where things go from there but then again…

~Naruto's P.O.V~

Around noon the team got together but Aiuura wasn't with us, her words still kept repeating them selves in my head _"You should keep your distance from me"_ I wonder what was wrong? Last night she did look pretty bad, did she get into a fight with someone? Or something, I shook my head and put those thoughts aside. After the team split up I went over to Aiuura's house and knocked on the door but no answer, I knocked again and still no answer so I just peaked my head in. I could see that the table was knocked over and the same with the couch.

I went through the whole house and Aiuura was no where to be found and everything was a mess I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. When I went back outside I shrugged off the feeling and went on with what I was doing (which was really nothing)

~A few day's later~

I pushed my hands together when the team got back together again and Aiuura was still missing and apparently I was not the only one who noticed it. We were all inside the grandma Tsunade's office, she was reading some paper when she put it down she looked at us "What did Naruto do now?" "I didn't do anything grandma!" I could tell she was annoyed but didn't say anything

"Were missing our teammate" Sakura said "What's your teammates name?" "Aiuura" I bluntly put, grandma Tsunade opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out another paper "I'm sorry but there's no one in your squad with that name" she said as she put the paper down "Wait what was her real name I don't remember…" Sakura said while trying to remember.

I thought back to the first time I met her _"My name is Tsukiko but I like to be called Aiuura" _"Tsukiko is our teammate that is missing" after I said that grandma Tsunade seemed to get tense "She's not missing, I sent her on a mission-" "Alone?" Caption Yamato seemed a little surprised, grandma Tsunade sighed then folded her hands.

"The truth is she was attacked a few days ago by Deidara so she was sent into hiding" this time we all were shocked "Wait… why would Deidara attack her" "Were not sure so until we find out she'll remain hidden" we all nodded then left

It had all made sense now why she had told me to keep away from her, why she looked all beat up and her house being a mess I should have know that! I felt really stupid for not noticing it sooner…


	3. Chapter 3A Hiding Place For A Hideaway!

Chapter 3. ~ A Hiding Place For A Hidaway!~

~Deidara's P.O.V~

I had just broken free but the girl was already gone "Damn it I'm a dead man now…" I grumbled but I already knew Itachi was close by to see if I had been successful. "You let her get away?" A voice said all around me "It's not my fault she used her powers to pin me to a tree I wasn't able to do anything, I still don't see what's so special about her" "With her we would have ultimate power and I'm sure were not the only one's after. I knew I should have sent someone else"

And after that he disappeared, I sighed and rubbed the side's of my head. this would be a pain in the ass job…

~Aiuura P.O.V~

I kept pacing around the room my bear feet on the cold stone, but after awhile I had gotten use to the chill the floor gave me so I wasn't bothered by it. I heard someone walk down the hall and unlock the thick metal door, it was a guard with food. I sighed lightly as he handed me the tray "Thanks" he just nodded and walked back out. I just placed the tray with all the others, if I knew they were going to lock me in a cell under the frekin ground I wouldn't have said a word!

I started banging my head ageist the wall until I started to get a headache (which happened really fast) I sat down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. How much longer until I'm safe? I could take care of myself but the hakage insisted…

I heard a bang come from outside the door like a body hitting the floor? I got up and put my ear to the door, I heard one of the guards yell "Stop!" but then I heard another thud. It was silent but then footsteps headed for the door. Oh no! I needed to think fast, I looked around the room for a weapon. I grabbed one of the trays.

When the door swung opened I pegged the person on top of the head with the tray, I heard them hit the floor "Ouch! What was that for?" the voice sounded familiar. I looked at the person on the floor then dropped the tray onto the ground "Oh my god I'm sorry Naruto I thought you were someone else" I helped him up. "What are you doing here!" I could see the guard unconscious on the ground outside of the door "Coming to get you what else?"

"But how'd you find me?" "Oh that was the easy part, I went through grandma Tsunade files and found where they held you" he flashed one of his cheesy smiles with his hands folded behind his head. I smiled slightly but it had made me wonder why he had come looking for me? I mean I'm not really useful to the team so why bother looking for something useless when you could just replace it with something better?

While I was in my thoughts the feeling in the room had become tense, I looked at up at Naruto "Why didn't you tell me?" I had become confused "Tell you what?" "That you were attacked… I mean I'm your friend right? You should tell me these things" I let out a sharp sigh and rubbed the bump that was still on my forehead "I didn't want you to worry, I can take care of myself you know I'm not a little kid"

It had become silent after that until he spoke again "Even if your not a little kid anymore I will protect you even if you don't want me to" hearing him say that made me blush a little. But I shook my head so he wouldn't notice hopefully he didn't. It had become silent again but not for long "We better go before the guards wake up" I nodded and followed him

~Tsunade's P.O.V~

I sighed and sat back in my chair with my hands folded and my forehead rested on them. I had finally got Naruto to leave my office, even though he's grown up a lot he still had some child left in him. I slowly shook my head then sat completely still; enjoying the very rare peace and quiet around here. But it didn't last very long until, a guard that was posted in the underground shelters busted through the door. "What is it?" I asked him "It's Aiuura she's gone, Naruto came in and took her" "What that's imposable the only way he would know where she is if-" I opened my drawer of my desk where I kept the file of Aiuura's location and it was missing"

"Naruto…" I slid it shut and got up "They couldn't have gotten far"

~Later that night, Naruto's P.O.V~

Aiuura and I kept walking it had been awhile since I got her out of that prison cell I could tell by the way she was walking she was tired but I knew she couldn't stay at my house by now I'm sure grandma Tsunade knows that Aiuura is gone and we can't keep her in the village because they will be looking for her and if they found her I'm sure they would put her in the shoe box prison cell they call a safety shelter.

Where could I take here that she would be safe? Maybe I could take her to the village of sand? She could help Gaara out with what ever he needed. But it would be awhile before they got there. I stopped walking and turned to her. "Why don't we rest for the night?" She looked at me with heavy eye's then nodded slightly.

We leaned against a tree that was next to the path that we had been walking on. I glanced over at Aiuura she had fallen asleep, she would need her strength we had a lot of walking to do tomorrow if we were going to get to the village of sand anytime soon…

While I had been thinking about everything I felt something lean against my arm I looked over, it was Aiuura. She looked really peaceful, I smiled a bit. I placed my head on top of her's still smiling, I wasn't sure why but I felt very protective of her. I closed my eye's listening to her slow and even breathing but I was caught off guard when she mumbled something, it kind of sounded like my name?

I blushed a bit at the thought of her dreaming of me, but then again I wasn't sure what she dreamt of. I lifted my head off of her's and patted her head softly but when I did everything disappeared around me and was replaced by a meadow. I could see Aiuura standing in the middle, I started to run toward her but no matter how fast I ran it seemed like I wasn't getting any closer to her.

I called out her name, she turned to me it looked like she had been crying? Suddenly I heard something go off, it sounded like that thing Aiuura had in her room. Aiuura started to fall when I tried to grab her I also fell but I was engulfed in darkness.

But then I came back to where I had been before, Aiuura asleep next to me both of us leaned against a tree. I shook my head that had felt all to real but what had just happened? I looked around, nothing seemed to have changed.

~The next morning~

When I snapped my eye's opened I looked next to me where Aiuura was last night but now she was gone. I jumped up "Aiuura!" "Here" she came out from behind a tree. Her arms were folded across her chest she was carrying an armful of apples. She tossed me one "Breakfast" I caught it easily "I could have gotten my own you know" she shrugged "I know but it's thanks for everything you've done for me" "What are friends for" I said with a smile, she smiled back.

After we finished the apples we got back on the road "So where are we going anyways?" "Well I thought maybe the village of the sand you could help my friend Gaara or something" She jumped a bit "What?" "That name sounds familiar" "Do you know him" "I don't know it just sounds familiar is all"

If it had been true that she knew him maybe it would jog some of her memories.

Eventually we got to the village of the sand, it wasn't much different from the hidden leaf village but the houses where different and there was sand all over the place. When we got to the gate that lead straight to the village we were met by Tenmari and Kankuro "Naruto what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked with an eye brow raised. ( you know what I mean)

"We need to see Gaara" "We?" Tenmari asked, I moved to the side where Aiuura was. Both Tenmari and Kankuro glanced at each other then walked away until Kankuro called over his shoulder "Follow us then" We followed them until we came to Gaara's office but it was empty. "He'll probably be backs soon so just stay in here" Tenmari stated then left with Kankuro.

I looked at Aiuura who was glancing around the room nervously "Are you okay?" she looked at me, I couldn't read her facial expression though "I-I couldn't be better" she said with a fake smile plastered onto her face. Before I could say anything the door opened and Gaara stepped in.

He looked at both of us for a moment then his eye's wondered over to Aiuura and rested there for a few seconds. He then closed his eye's and walked over to the chair that sat behind the huge desk, he sat down then looked at both of us again. "What do you need Naruto?"

"Well I was wondering if Aiuura could stay here for a little bit, you see she was attacked so grandma Tsunade had her in one of the safety shelters and I don't think it's right so I thought maybe you could watch over her until things settled down" I ran out of breath after I said all of that so I breathed in deeply before I looked at Gaara.

He had his hands folded onto the desk, my guess was that he was thinking about it before he gave us the answer. "Sure I mean it's the least I can do for the girl who saved me"


	4. Chapter 4 There's More Then One Player

Hey guys, I'm really trying my best to make the characters act like they would in naruto so please take it easy on me . Thanks for all the views I really hope all you guys are enjoying it, please review.

Chapter 4. ~There's More Then One Player In This Game!~

~Yakushi's P.O.V~

I rubbed my eye's as I walked down the hall; it was the middle of the night but Orochimaru had told me that he had something important to discuss with everyone. _"Couldn't this have waited till morning?" I groaned in my head._

_I stepped into the large room that the only thing that held it up was large pillars. It was dimly lighten but I could see Sasuke was sitting on the other side of the room. "Good were all here now" Orochimaru said as he stepped out of the shadow's._

"_I'm sorry for this late meeting but I just got some news, our good friends the Akatsuki are after a girl but not just an ordinary girl, she has tremendous amount of power the power we could use to take down the hidden leaf village and beyond" he actually sounded serious, while he was speaking a held back a yawn toning out what ever he was saying but still hearing what it was that he had to say._

"_Deirdara failed to get her so she will be a tricky one to hold down but I think we can handle her can't we Yakushi" I pushed my glasses up and smirked "Of course Lord Orochimaru"_

_~Naruto's P.O.V~_

_The room had become silent again and rather tense "What do you mean she saved you?" "Well not really but I was badly injured and our villagers did all they could to heal me but nothing worked but she was able to" he motioned at Aiuura but she also looked confused "How long ago was this?" "Months ago, after she disappeared"_

_~Aiuura P.O.V~_

_I didn't even bother to move; I was trying to remember but I couldn't my mind refused to. They were waiting for me to answer but I would not be able to. I shook my head lightly "I'm sorry but I don't remember" I said calmly._

_I looked out the window, for some reason I had a feeling something bad as about to happen. I turned my head to Naruto but still looking out the window. "Maybe we should get out of here" He looked at me with a confused look "Why?" "I have a bad feeling something is going to happen-" But I was cut off when a blast of energy hit me. I flinched at how evil this aura felt, I turned on my heel and spirited for the window and jumping out._

_I could hear Naruto calling my name but when I landed I ran toward the gate but Naruto was following me "Don't follow me, I'll meet you at the leaf village I promise" _

_~Naruto's P.O.V~_

_After she promise to meet me at the leaf village she dissapeard. "Damn it…" I punched the ground relishing it wasn't the ground but a roof to a house I fell into the giant hole I made from the punch. _

_After I cleared the whole mess up I went back to Gaara's office, he was sitting reading over some papers when he glanced up at me he said nothing then he looked back to his papers. "Thanks for everything" I said then walked out._

_I needed to get home so I could meet back up with Aiuura she seemed to be worried about something and that feeling she said she got that can't mean anything good…_

_Hey guys sorry that this chapter is so short but I promise the next one will be longer (I couldn't really think of anything )_


	5. Chapter 5 NOTICE PLEASE READ

~Chapter 5 Notice PLease Read!~

Okay sorry guys that I havn't been posting any Under A Crimson Moon, this whole month I've been moving into a new house but on the good side I am half way through chapter 5 so I will be posting it soon. I thought it would be fair just to give you guys a little preveiw of it since it's takeing me forever to post.

~Aiuura's P.O.V (Flash back)~

I had finally reached the sand villages gate but what I had feared may be there stood before me, every fiber in my body told me to turn around and run but my feet were glued to the ground. Two men stood before me, a young man with white hair he wore black glasses the he slid back into place and the other man with sleek black hair. He almost seemed snake like... I got my feet to move I turned back around but the snake man appered right there. "Don't worry I don't bite... much" He gave me an evil grin the sent a shiver down my spine, this wasn't going to end well...

~Naruto's P.O.V (Presant time)~

I held onto her hand tightly as if it were the only thing that could save her, I looked up at sakura. "Is there anything else you can do?" I pleeded " I'm sorry there isn't... Orochimaru's poision is strong, I retrackted most of it but the rest is up to her now." I could feel Aiuura shaking under my hands, if she didn't win this fight then... I shook my head pushing the thought out. She will win the fight and then I could... My thought was interuppted by the voilent jolt of shakes coming from Aiuura, they had to hold her down until she stopped. "What was that!" "It's the posion it's causing voilent attack on her body and in her current state... I don't think her body will be able to with stand another one..."

Yes, yes I know it's kind of confusing and very dramaish but trust me when you read the whole chapter it'll all make sense. And I'm usre you don't want to miss the big fight between Orochimaru and Aiuura, it's gonna be sweet ;)

~To Be Continued!~


	6. Chapter 5 A Struggle For Life

5.~The Struggle For Life!~

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Aiuura to come back to the village, I looked through the whole village she still hadn't come back. "Naruto" I heard a familiar voice yell to me "Oh man they found me…" I turned my head to the side with my back still leaned against the gate wall.

Grandma Tsunade, Sakura and Caption Yamato coming at me. "Oh hey guys" I said when they reached me. "Ok where is she" Grandma Tsunade said with a growl, putting her hands on her hips"Well you see…" I was cut off mid scentance when Sakura gasp loudly we all turned to where see was looking. I could see Aiuura stumbling toward us, she was covered in blood and cuts all over her body her knee's looked like they were about to give out. She started to fall but I ran to her and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"She needs help fast!" I yelled, she was barely breathing, I pressed the back of my hand on her pale cheek her whole body was shaking clinging for life. "Take her to the medical center stat" "Right" two mean said at the same time, suddenly she was gone

~Later that night Aiuura's P.O.V~

It was black all around me and my body ached and felt like it was burning, what was going on? I called out Naruto's name and anyone else who could help me but nothing happened. I started to walk and the more I walked I could see a light, I started to run to it when I reached it I was at the sand villages gate and two men stood in front of me. "No…"

~Naruto's point of view~

I peaked inside of the room where Aiuura was laying on a table and Sakura was trying to heal her to the best of her abilities. I started pacing the hall until Sakura came out with a sadness in her eye's I stopped dead in my tracks. "I healed most of her wounds the rest will have to heal on their own" "How is she doing?" "She's in a fragile state and I'm not really sure if she'll make it Naruto…" "Can I got see her now?" she nodded and I slowly walked into the room, she was still shaking like she was before. I not sure how long I stood there holding her hand but Sakura came in and put her hand on my shoulder. "The rest is up to her" She whispered quietly "I know"

Grandma Tsunade and Caption Yamato came in whispering to each other but stopped when they were in earshot range. "What's that?" Tsunade asked "What's what?" Sakura asked, I still had my back to them, she walked up to Aiuura and pushed a bit of her hair back from her neck to revile two holes in her neck. "She was bitten?" "Yes but I don't think these are any ordinary bite marks, I think she was bit by Orochimaru"

~Aiuura's P.O.V (Flash back)~

I had finally reached the sand villages gate but what I had feared may be there stood before me, every fiber in my body told me to turn around and run but my feet were glued to the ground. Two men stood before me, a young man with white hair he wore black glasses the he slid back into place and the other man with sleek black hair. He almost seemed snake like... I got my feet to move I turned back around but the snake man appered right there. "Don't worry I don't bite... much" He gave me an evil grin the sent a shiver down my spine, this wasn't going to end well...

~Naruto's P.O.V (Presant time)~

I held onto her hand tightly as if it were the only thing that could save her, I looked up at sakura. "Is there anything else you can do?" I pleeded " I'm sorry there isn't... Orochimaru's poision is strong, I retrackted most of it but the rest is up to her now." I could feel Aiuura shaking under my hands, if she didn't win this fight then... I shook my head pushing the thought out. She will win the fight and then I could... My thought was interuppted by the voilent jolt of shakes coming from Aiuura, they had to hold her down until she stopped. "What was that!" "It's the posion it's causing voilent attack on her body and in her current state... I don't think her body will be able to with stand another one..."

~Aiuura's P.O.V(Flashback)~

I reached for a kunai but my pouch was gone! "Looking for this" The white haired guy lifted up my pouch then dropped it onto the ground. Great... I took a fighting stance. The white haired boy was the first to attack, blocking his first few attacks but thrown back into a clay building. I got back up and lundged at him, jumping over his head I grabbed my bag and pulling out a kunai. Before I could land on the he was able to cut my face. I wiped it away but my knee's felt a little wobbaly but I didn't let that stop me. The man stroke at me again but I deflected it, I kicked him in his stomach, causing a little blood to come out of his mouth. He fell falt onto his stomach on the ground and struggled to get up. The snake like man chuckled. "Getting beat by a girl are we now" The white haired man stood up and growled, pushing his glasses back in place then sprited toward me.

In another failed attempt I grabbed onto his arm and swung him and threw him at the snake like man but the snake like man jumped. The white haired smashed into the wall and stayed down for a while. "I guess if you want something done, you'll have to do it yourself" The snake like man hissed then disappeared. I looked around but then was grabbed from behind then a sharp jolt of pain pierced my neck. I let out a ear pieceing scream, something was injected into me, who ever bit me let go and I dropped to the ground. The white haired man was also gone, I struggled to sit up but managed to. I had help from the staff that I was able to get out of thin air.I drug my body out of the gate and toward home...

_**Okay not the best fight scene but I assure you there will be another fight just between Orichimaru and Aiuura.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Empty Heart

6.~Empty Heart~

~Naruto's P.O.V~

I had been holding onto her hand tightly but something seemed off... I stood up and tried to feel her heartbeat in the side of her neck. It was slowing down and she wasn't breathing! I wasn't sure what to do so I tried to prevent myself from freaking out and tried to give her mouth-to-mouth. To my surprise her lips were soft and slightly warm but I guess they would be warmer if she was awake.

I pushed the thought aside and put my ear to her cheast. Her heart was to slow! I franticly looked around and called for help but no one came... It was over, she was gone... I had lost her...

I slammed my fist down on the table, cracking it a bit. I wiped away the tears that had spilled over from my eye's. I clenched my fists, I would make sure I made Orochimaru and anyone who had tryed to hurt her pay. But I refuse to leave her side atleast until one of the medical ninja's came...

I had fallen asleep where I was sitting, I streached my arms and yawned but when I looked back where Aiuura's lifeless body had been laying, it was no longer there. I guess the medical ninja's moved it while I was asleep... I had left their and slowly walked around the village with my head bent down low... I quickly jumped when someone smaked me in my shoulder "Cheer up Naruto, today is a great day there is no reason not to be happy" Lee said with a wide smile and thumbs up.

I didn't respond only to bow my head again. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "It's nothing..." I turned away and started walking again. I wondered over to Aiuura's house, I glanched up at it, my felt an empty feeling in my heart... I slowly opened the door and peared in,it was empty except a piece of paper on the counter. I picked it up, it was a letter from Grandma, on the back was her name.I clenched the paper tighter staring down at her name.

I jumped when I heard something from upstairs, I rushed up there but my heart dropped in disapointment. The room was empty as well, I stuffed the piece of paper into my pocket. "I guess they cleaned out her house" I left her house and slowly walked through the village not really caring where I ended up.

I had ended up at Ichiraku Ramen Shop, I sat down at the front counter with my hand under my chin and my fingers curled on my cheek. Ichiraku gave me a big smile while wipping out a bowl.

"Well if it isn't my favorite custumer" He said with a laugh "What can I get you? The usaual?" I nodded slightly. In a few minutes he handed me some chopsticks and place the bowl of hot ramen in front of me. "Thanks" I grummbled, I slowly ate it "So... Where's your girlfriend that was with you last time?" I felt the chopsticks in my hand brake in half "Sorry didn't mean to offend you or anything Naruto"

I finished the ramen then payed for it and left, I headed for the gate. I would hunt down Orochimaru and make him pay for what he had done and I would not rest until I found him.

~Few Weeks Later~

I held the roses tightly in my hand then gently placed them on the grave in front of me. I kenlt down onto the ground in front of the grave. "Hey Aiuura... I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry... you know bout not being there for you. And if I did none of this would have happened..." I rubbed my eye's "But I promise you that I'll do anything I can to bring you back..." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on it looks like it's going to rain we better leave" Sakura said quietly, I tensed up a bit but got up still staring at the grave.

When I turned my back to the grave I felt a ping of pain added onto the sadness I already felt. "Oh I almost forgot Lady Tsunada wants to see you"

~Lady's Tsunada's P.O.V~

I paced around behind my desk. _"Where is that boy now?" _I thought to myself I stopped when the door creaked open. My head shot up and looked at the teen boy who came in. His happiness seemed to be gone ever since his teammate dissappeared. "You wanted to see me?" He asked quietly keeping his face low "Yes I have a mession for you" His head snapped up and staired at me in disbeliefe. "A mission?" I nodded my head and sat back down at my desk.

"Why are you not telling my whole team?" He said with a puzzeled look "Well I'm sending you first the rest of your team will join you shortly there after. I handed him a scroll. With a nod he took the scroll from my hands "Who I'm I delivering this to?" "Caption Hankugoshi in the village of ice" "Village of ice?" I nodded again "You may leave when ever but it must be with in the next twenty-four hours, understood?" He nodded.

"Then your dismissed" "Hai" He turned and left "Hm... Something isn't right with him..."

~Naruto's P.O.V~

Why would granny want me to do a mission alone? Why did I have the feeling she was planning something?

~At The Gates Of THe Village Of Ice~

My teeth were chattering and I kept walking toward the gate, a could see two people stand in the gate. It was Sakura and Caption Yamato!

"How did you get here before I did!" I said with my jaw hanging to the ground. "Well unlike you we don't drag our feet Naruto" Sakura said I ignored it and followed them into the village. Two young kids ran past us laughing and throwing snow at each other.

I smiled a bit at the sight but kept following the rest of my team. At least I was until I slipped on some ice and fell. "Ow" I rubbed my now sore spot I looked up to see where my team went but my eye's caught someone in an alley way. "Aiuura!" My eye's got big but when the wind blew,carrying some snow with it and she disappered along with it.

"Naruto are you okay?" Caption Yamato asked rising and eyebrow "Yeah I'm just fine" I got up and brushed the snow off of myself "Lets just find this Caption Hankugosh" I muttered

_**Aww poor naruto...Sorry guys it's been like forever but I'm getting ready to move to New Zealand and all so I'm going to try my best. Thanks for reading ^_^**_


End file.
